


Crush on the Crasher

by messynss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messynss/pseuds/messynss
Summary: Minseok thinks getting a cat would distract him from thinking about his crush all day. He’s starting to think that this is a bad idea. Or is it not? He really has no idea.





	Crush on the Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Luminations - Xiuhan Week 2017  
> Prompt for Day 1 - Cat  
> Title: Crush on the Crasher  
> Genre: Fluff, Rom-(hopefully)-Com, Hospital! AU  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warning: Repetitive sentences and overused words like _adorable_ , _cute_ , _kitten_ ; Minseok is pining and obvious but oblivious; Lu Han is just oblivious and bubbly; Sometimes something rhymes along the way.
> 
> Because I freaking love Xiuhan and never ever this ship could sink on my watch. It's a 12.5k+ one-shot, hopefully not too long. Enjoy!

 

Minseok goes to the cabinet in his bedroom. He pulls a soft large blue blanket out from the stack and returns to the living room where there is an exhausted young resident who has already drifted off to sleep on the long couch. He wrapped the blanket over the sleeping man with so much carefulness as to not wake him up. He goes for the lamp switch and turns off the light because Lu Han always forgets to do so. Minseok goes back to the couch and sits on the floor in front of the feet of the sleeping figure. With arms over his folded knees in front of his chest, he silently stills himself as he’s hearing the steady breathing and light snores coming from Lu Han.

 

* * *

 

It has been over three months since Lu Han started to crash on Minseok’s couch every once in a while. Lu Han is on his second year of residency at the hospital where they work together. Minseok is a cytotechnologist in one of the hospital lab.

Thinking back to when they first met, Lu Han came to the lab to ask about some patient’s lab information when he found a young man with wide almond-shaped eyes were munching on a donut, with box of donuts and two cups of hot Americano were on the large desk in front of him. To say Minseok was so enchanted by the fine young doctor was such an understatement. He stopped munching on the sweets and just blinked dumbly when he saw the doctor in the resident scrubs stepped into the lab filled with monitors and equipment and papers and files.

“Hello,” the doctor bowed politely to the sitting man, “I’m from the Pediatric Department. I’m here to ask the lab personnel about the test result of little Seoyeon. Um, can I?” he asked while gesturing to the seat across from the cytotechnologist.

If Minseok was enchanted by the doctor’s arrival before, he definitely was star-stricken by the voice talking to him just then. He couldn’t believe his eyes and ears of everything so beautiful from the man in front of him.

He blinked dumbly again, “Um, yes. Of course. Please sit, uh, wherever you want. I’m sorry for the mess,” he cleaned his hand with a tissue and started arranging the table in haste so it would make room for another presence. He pushed aside the snacks and papers to the other corner of table which wasn’t occupied by the young doctor. “Who’s the patient again?” he asked as he walked over the filing cabinet of Pediatric Department’s lab files to search for the asked medical information.

“Seoyeon. Ahn Seoyeon, 13 years old,” the doctor said as he looked up to Minseok with twinkle in his eyes.

_Why are his eyes so dreamy? Are they actually sparkling or am I just imagining things? Ugh, coffee. I need more coffee._

“You can have some donuts if you want. Or coffee. You can take one of the cups. They’re Americano. I think there are sugar and cream packets in the holder,” he rambled on but quickly turned toward the filing cabinet to hide his blush when he saw the doctor smiled to him for the offer.

“Thank you. I’ll take a donut. Your lab mate might want the other cup,” Minseok could hear the doctor said as he thumbed on the A section of Pediatric.

“No, no, you can have it. It’s just me today,” he said still busying himself in finding the right file. He heard the young doctor said his thanks in a cheerful tone and he smiled to himself. Finally, he had found what he was looking for. “Here you go, Doc. Ahn Seoyeon, 13,” he handed the folder with the right file to the sitting man.

“Lu Han,” he heard when he was returning to his previous seat across the man.

“Huh?”

“It’s Lu Han. My name,” the doctor said airily while reading through the file. When he was replied by silence, he looked up to the cytotechnologist, “And you are?”

“Oh. I’m Minseok. Kim Minseok,” he said after another blink.

“So, can I ask you what did you find from the test, Minseok-ssi?” Lu Han asked to start the discussion about the patient’s condition. In which Minseok responded with his own knowledge.

For a resident in his early second year (which Minseok found out in between the talk of blood cell condition of little Ahn Seoyeon) Lu Han was knowledgeable enough and definitely knew what he was doing, but he was so careful in concluding diagnostic and always needed reassurance from other people whose opinion mattered, like Minseok who took the blood test of the patient and reported the condition for the doctor.

“It’s always heartbreaking to find out that some children have cancer at such young age,” Lu Han sighed. “But, I guess it’s better to find out soon, so that they could receive the right treatment before the cancer spread even more.”

Minseok was aching to erase the sad look on the young doctor’s face. He wanted to thumb the frown on his forehead, hold his hand, hug him, kiss the pain away, or something. Wait, maybe some of those were a bit too much.

So he settled with fiddling with his own fingers and then reached for the cup to take a sip on his almost forgotten dose of caffeine. He could see Lu Han was looking at him before started to take his own sip of coffee.

“She’s in the early stage of nephroblastoma. We’re lucky the parents were responsive to their child’s health condition. I hear that in five years or so the children with this type of cancer could be cured with the right treatment,” Minseok said in cheering up tone.

“I guess you’re right. I’ll report the finding to my professor and discuss the next move. Thank you for your time, Minseok-ssi. It is nice to meet you,” Lu Han said getting up from his seat. Minseok followed the action to see the young doctor to the door.

“It is nice to meet you too, Doc,” he said shyly and bowed.

“I guess I’ll see you around? But I hope it’s not to discuss any other patient’s cancer finding, although it might be inevitable,” Lu Han said. “Thanks for the lunch, Minseok-ssi!” he waved with a huge kind smile to the shorter man by the door.

Minseok returned the smile and couldn’t stop smiling even after the pediatric resident was long gone. It was apparent that he had absolutely smitten by the young handsome doctor.

 

They met each other again three days later. It was purely by coincidence, despite Minseok constantly fought the urge to wander around the Pediatric Department just to see if the doctor were there. Minseok was sitting alone on the second floor cafeteria table, eating his lunch for the day slowly with a sci-fi novel on his left hand. He looked up from the novel he was reading and once again stopped munching on the food he had in his mouth when a certain young doctor greeted him with that huge kind smile.

“Minseok-ssi! Good to see you here. Mind if I sit with you?” Lu Han asked politely.

The cytotechnologist swallowed his food quickly and closed the book he was reading and put it aside on the chair next to him. “Sure, Doc. Are you just having your lunch right now?” he asked in attempt to make a small talk, hoping that it would not be too dumb and awkward.

“Yeah, some kid gave me bread when I checked on him earlier, but now I’m feeling hungry. It’s way past lunchtime, what about you, Minseok-ssi?” he started picking on the meal in front of him.

“Er—yeah, I need to get away from my lab mate. He’s annoying today,” the shorter man mumbled absently.

There was a chuckling sound. And with the way the young doctor was laughing, Minseok really hoped that he wouldn’t choke on his food. But he was too mesmerized by the sound, so he ended up smiling.

They talked each other’s ears off. Topic varied from the weather to stories about Lu Han’s patients’ antics. It turned out Lu Han was easy to talk to, and as awkward as Minseok could be, the young doctor could make the other man feeling comfortable around him. The pediatric resident was also full of smile, and it really didn’t help Minseok to be not falling for him even harder. He could feel a blush on his face every once in a while when Lu Han asked him something about himself. The smaller man could only hope it wasn’t too noticeable with the pale complexion of his face, despite the heat he was feeling every time he saw Lu Han’s eyes was unbearable. And he always mentally cheered himself every time he made the young doctor smile or laugh.

At the end of their short lunch date (nope, definitely not a date, calm your tits, shortie), Lu Han told him not to call him Doctor Lu, because it sounded weird coming from someone of his age. “You’re not even my patient, Minseok-ssi,” Lu Han reasoned.

“Fine. I’ll start calling you by your name if you drop the formalities too. We’re the same age after all.”

And the smile he got from the young doctor was too blinding, he might as well go to the ophthalmologist to get his eyes checked for any damage that might ensue. And maybe ran up to the cardiologic department because his heart was beating so freaking crazy.

With the promises of see each other around, they parted ways that day.

Two days later, Lu Han came to Minseok’s lab with snacks and drinks. And there he met Park Chanyeol, Minseok’s infamous lab mate.

“Hello. Is Minseok here?” the doctor greeted the tall man.

“Oh, Mario’s in the supply storage to fetch some solution,” the lab personnel answered without even turning from the monitor in front of him.

“Mario?” he asked a little bit confused.

Finally, the taller man turned around to see the young doctor in scrubs with a box of donuts on one hand and cups of coffee in the paper holder on the other hand. He was just standing there near the large table in the middle of the room. “Yeah. Minseok-hyung is the Mario, and I’m Luigi. They called us like that, the nurses. Because we’re the short and tall duo,” Luigi grinned.

“Nice,” the doctor said amused, still standing and waiting.

“Um, you can sit, Doc. He’ll be here shortly.”

Not long after Lu Han sat down on the same chair he sat before the other day, Minseok came into the lab in his lab coat while pushing trolley full of solution bottles and tubes and some lab equipment. “Hey, Yeol, can you e-mail the chief that we’re almost out of stock of some AFP, also you need to clean up the lens of— Lu Han?” he said stopping on his track.

“Hey, Mario,” Lu Han grinned.

Minseok glared at Chanyeol who was cackling in attempted discretion, which was undeniably failed because the other two men noticed. “I see that you’ve met Chanyeol here,” he sighed before walking into the adjoining wet lab to transfer some of the bottle into the biohazard cooler and some others into the incubator.

“Yeah. I’m Lu Han,” he offered his hand to Chanyeol which then taken and shaken. “Hey, I brought donuts!” he turned to Minseok who was discarding his rubber gloves and sanitizing his hands.

“Don’t you have any patients you need to attend to?” Minseok asked instead.

“I’m on my break. Are you busy?” The doctor’s eyes followed the shorter man took off his lab coat and hanged it on the rack.

Minseok contemplated a bit. He was surprised to see the young doctor but he’s elated and already forgotten about all those cells he examined earlier which weren’t making his eyes itch _at all_. And Lu Han was here, bringing his favorite snack and drink. It was like the gate to heaven was already waiting for him and he just needed to take the young doctor’s hand and run toward it together.

“Um, not really. I’ve done with my tasks for today. I was about to help Chanyeol but I guess the great Luigi here could handle everything well by himself,” he shrugged.

Chanyeol whined in the background. Lu Han laughed and Minseok was once again glad to hear his newly-found favorite sound.

“Have some donuts, Chanyeol-ssi.”

“Thanks but I’m a bit too handful right now. Save some for me from that donut monster over there,” Chanyeol stick out his tongue to his lab mate. Minseok made a face at the tall man’s childishness.

So Minseok continued chatting with Lu Han without any care in the world. It was like there were only the two of them everywhere they were together. And that might be too true because they completely forgot that Chanyeol was even in the room with them. Whether they were in the lab, or in the cafeteria, or near the nurse station of pediatric department, or in the resident doctors’ station, they were always hanging out together with coffee or sweets in tow.

They soon become fast friends and Minseok always looked forward to go to work every morning in the hope of catching more of his daily glimpse of Lu Han.

The thing is, neither of them asked the other out for hanging out outside the hospital. It was mostly because they were too busy with each of their own work or Minseok had no guts to ask the young doctor out.

 

“So, is Lu Han-hyung your boyfriend yet?” Chanyeol asked all of the sudden after two of hours of silence in the lab because Minseok was busy with paperwork and the taller one was preoccupied with running test on some patient’s tumor biopsy.

Minseok dropped the pen he was absent-mindedly twirled out of habit. “What in the hell are you talking about?” he spluttered.

Chanyeol didn’t even turn from the electron microscope screen he was working with. “I’m just asking question so I could conclude my findings based on observations,” he said airily.

If Chanyeol wasn’t on that fancy microscope, Minseok might bash that big head and big ears onto the equipment. Consider his lab mate lucky this time because Minseok apparently wasn’t even capable of any violence act. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t even see him that way. For all you know, I’m not even gay,” the smaller man rambled in defense.

The younger snorted. “Stop with the pretending, hyung. You might not be gay in general, but you’re totally going gay for him. I saw the way your behavior changes around him. You always go into a shy-kitten mode when Lu Han’s around.”

Minseok looked around the lab, afraid that someone might be hearing the conversation. Or worse, Lu Han might as well suddenly barge into the lab which was something he might just do this time around. Because Lu Han was spooky like that ever since he first came into the lab, came uninvited with those scrubs and smile that could compete with the sun. Minseok’s heartbeat was racing erratically every time he saw the familiar view. Even this time, when he was just merely imagining the young doctor’s smile.

“You’re cut off, Yeol. I’m giving you silent treatment from now on.”

“Oh come on, hyung. I’m just stating my finding. And I could see that Lu Han also has the hots for you,” Chanyeol pointed out and finally looked at Minseok in the eye.

“Really?” Minseok unintentionally blurted.

“Did I see a flicker of hope there?” the tall man gave him the signature shit-eating grin.

“Shut up. Lu Han and I are just friends. End of story,” he said in finality.

But deep, deep, deep down he didn’t know whether he wanted their story to end up just like that.

 

Few days later, Minseok found Lu Han walking to the elevator without his usual resident scrubs. He was in a black button-up and black slacks and black oxford shoes with a leather briefcase that complemented his honey brown hair color hanging on his left shoulder. He looked so fit and– _ugh_ , what was the word?—hot. Definitely hot. And did Minseok mention that Lu Han looked so damn fine in all black? He just needed to wear black sunglasses to complete the look of a hot-piece-of-ass superstar. But wearing sunglasses indoor at night? That was a ridiculous thought. But Minseok agreed that the young doctor could pull off the look perfectly anyway.

Suddenly he felt so small standing in line for the elevator when he caught the twinkling eyes looking back at him. Minseok himself were wearing his navy blue jeans and sandy brown ankle boots with a faded-salmon color knitted sweater that was a little bit oversized on him. Oh, who was he kidding, he was wearing an oversized pink sweater that made him looked like a little kid, with his short fingers were just peeking from the long sleeves. He gulped nervously when Lu Han greeted him with ease and stood beside him waiting for the elevator to come.

“I see you’re getting off of work tonight.”

“Er, yeah,” Minseok mumbled unintelligently. “Got any plan for tonight?” he was surprised he could ask the man of such question.

Lu Han just smiled that easy smile. In just a split second, he could easily change from being hot as hell into some adorable munchkin. “Yeah, the long-awaited date with my bed and pillows. It’s been so long and I miss their warmth oh so terribly,” Lu Han said dramatically and then laughed at his own words.

And Minseok just returned the laugh, because how could he not? Slowly he could feel himself at ease. “Have you been sleeping in the hospital the whole time?” he asked with a tinge of concern.

“Not every night. If I could get home early like today, then I feel like going home. My apartment is too far from here, and it’s exhausting to drive late at night,” the doctor absent-mindedly pouted to himself. “The residents’ sleeping room is giving me claustrophobic kinda feeling actually. But most of the time I was too exhausted to feel about it, so it’s almost like I could bear with sleeping in that tiny room. How about you? Do you have many late nights in the hospital?”

“Um, yeah. But we don’t have the luxury of bed in our lab, so we usually ended up sleeping on the chair sitting up. The neck pain in the morning was so atrocious so I don’t do that often. I only choose that option if I was too tired to walk back home, because the bus stopped running after 11 PM,” Minseok said.

“You’re walking home? Is your house near?” Lu Han asked curiously.

“My apartment is one bus stop away. It’s within walking distance of ten minutes to the south.”

“Hey, we’re on the same track. I can give you a lift!” the young doctor offered.

“You don’t have to, Han. You have your hot date waiting tonight,” Minseok politely said.

“And I’m telling you I’m driving you home tonight, Minseok. Might as well save some energy and bus fare, right?” Lu Han insisted.

So that was how Minseok ended up in Lu Han’s car for the short ride to his apartment. He asked the man if he wanted to go up to have some food or something out of gratitude for the ride. But he knew the doctor was longing to sleep as soon as he could, so he didn’t let disappointment affected him much when Lu Han politely refused the offer. At least he got the promised _maybe some other time_. Lu Han waved with his usual smile from the car on the driveway of Minseok’s apartment complex and the smaller man bowed in gratitude before seeing the car drove away from the high-rise building.

 

A month later, after some other short rides and friendly chatters whenever they found each other getting home at the same time on the following days, Lu Han messaged the cytotechnologist _“Are you sleeping? Can I come over?”_

Minseok was about to go to sleep, because it was almost 11 PM and the next day was a Thursday. But this was Lu Han, so he put on a big baby blue jumper over his pajamas and readied himself to greet the young doctor.

Not five minutes after Minseok’s reply, the buzzer sounded and he answered it quickly. “Yes?”

“Hey, it’s me. Which unit are you?” Lu Han asked via the intercom.

“32nd floor, unit 326.”

“Okay, wait for me!” Lu Han said and the line went dead.

Minseok smiled to himself, because he would definitely wait for him, he wasn’t going anywhere if Lu Han were coming to him.

There was a series of knock on the door and Minseok quickly opened it to see the young doctor who was still dressed for work grinning at him.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry for intruding this time of night,” Lu Han said sheepishly as he stepped into the apartment. He put on the guest indoor slippers Minseok prepared for him.

“No, I was just uh, reading. Are you just getting off of work?” the shorter asked.

“Well, the thing is, could I crash on your place tonight? I bring some snacks.” Lu Han lifted the plastic bag on his right hand that was filled with junk food and some refreshers. On his other hand, he was holding a big black paperbag that looked like it was filled with clothes and necessities.

“Sure, I don’t mind. I don’t have a spare bedroom though. Do you want to sleep on my bed? I mean—I can sleep on the couch, and you— you can have the bed for yourself,” Minseok flustered by his own words. Oh, how he wanted to crawl into a hole and bury himself deep that he didn’t have to see the sun ever again.

“The couch is fine, Minseok-ah. It’s big enough for me to get comfortable.” The doctor put down his belonging near the coffee table and settled himself on the couch.

“Here, let me...” Minseok set his couch so that it could be a single bed.

“Whoa, it’s convertible too. Thanks, Minseok. It’s more than enough,” Lu Han smiled excitedly.

“Well, make yourself at home. I’ll bring some pillows and blanket. Uh, do you need to shower first?”

“Can I?”

“Of course. The bathroom is over there,” the smaller man pointed to one of the doors. “You can find a towel inside the cabinet. Use whatever you need.” Minseok dashed into his bedroom after he added, “So, I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to prepare the pillows and blanket.”

The homeowner waited until he could hear the shower running in the bathroom to go back to the living room. He needed to control his heartbeat because it was so silent around the house he was afraid that Lu Han could catch the fast thump-thumping sounds inside his chest. He took a deep breath and exhaled before he brought the pillows and blanket to the couch. He decided that it might be best to prepare tea for the two of them, so he went to the adjoining kitchen and started boiling the water.

Lu Han finished showering and already in his comfortable clothes for sleeping when he walked back to the living room. Minseok was waiting for him on the floor in front of the coffee table with two cups of warm tea.

“I can’t thank you enough, Minseok-ah. Recently I couldn’t sleep in the resident’s sleeping room despite how exhausted I was. It’s really good that your apartment is nearby. I feel sorry for intruding so suddenly though,” the doctor smiled apologetically before sipping on his warm tea.

“No, I really don’t mind. I’m glad I could be of help.” Minseok quietly sipped on his own tea. “You can come anytime you want,” he mumbled into the cup without looking at Lu Han’s eyes.

“You really are the best. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

Minseok chuckled nervously, trying hard to ignore the flutter in his stomach every time Lu Han said something like this. He hoped the blush on his cheek wasn’t too obvious.

“You should finish your tea and sleep. What time is your next shift?” he asked.

“I need to be in the hospital at 10. You?” Lu Han turned to ask him.

“I’m going in at 9,” Minseok answered.

“I’ll give you a ride then.”

Minseok snapped his head toward Lu Han, “But you’ll get in too early if you’re going with me. I can go there by myself though,” he reasoned.

“I don’t mind. An hour early isn’t too early. I can be more productive and do some report instead of waiting around absently,” the doctor smiled that made him looked like seven-year-old instead of twenty-seven.

“Okay. Thank you, Han,” Minseok returned the smile. He saw Lu Han had finished his tea, so he got up and took the empty cups. “You need to sleep,” he said.

“Yeah. Goodnight, Minseok-ah,” he yawned and settled himself on the couch, pulling the blanket over him.

“’Night,” Minseok said as he walked toward his room, turning off the light on his way. He left his bedroom door cracked open a bit in case Lu Han needed something.

Turned out, sleeping was a little bit difficult with Lu Han sleeping in just another room. It was about an hour of tossing and turning until he finally went off snoring into dreamland.

Turned out, Lu Han was an early riser too. Minseok could hear the shower running before he stepped out of his bedroom that morning. He prepared coffee for two and took out some fruits from the fridge. When Lu Han got out from the bathroom, Minseok dropped an apple when he saw Lu Han in just his undershirt and boxer shorts. He ducked down below the counter for the apple before Lu Han noticed he was staring.

“Morning, Minseok!” the doctor greeted cheerily.

“M—morning, Han,” he answered.

“I hope you don’t mind that I used the shower first,” Lu Han said sheepishly. “Are you making coffee?”

“Um, yes. Here,” Minseok offered a cup.

Lu Han thanked him and sip on the hot beverage. He nodded and smiled appreciatively at the one who made it so good.

“I’m—gonna take a shower. You can get dressed and ready in the bedroom—or wherever you want. Um, have some fruit. Sorry I don’t have much for breakfast. Maybe you could eat the snack you brought last night,” he rambled sheepishly. Man, he needed to stop with all those rambling when he was feeling flustered around the young doctor.

“Okay,” Lu Han grinned. “I’ll prepare the fruit. You can have your shower. Go!” he said when Minseok was just standing there.

The smaller man scurried to the bathroom and quickly drowned himself under the running hot water. He tried really hard not to think about how nice it was to have Lu Han around the first thing in the morning. This morning was too awkward though, because he didn’t really know what to do. Minseok never imagined having Lu Han around his house before tonight, but he had to get used to it so he could tone down the awkwardness after this morning. They still had to go to hospital together after this, and he needed to handle the crush he was having so not be too obvious.

Minseok came out from the bathroom with his bathrobe, silently cursing himself why didn’t he bring change of clothes before entering the bathroom earlier. He hurried his step to the bedroom when he saw Lu Han with his back facing him on the couch silently checking his phone. He made as little sound as possible so the doctor didn’t notice him. Fortunately, Lu Han was too immersed in reading whatever he was seeing at his phone screen.

The cytotechnologist pulled out a pair of khakis and a mint sweater. He brushed his dark brown hair neatly and put on a little bit of cologne. Somehow he was still a bit dazed, because hey, his crush was in his house this early in the morning, and hello, they were going to go to work together, wasn’t it nice? He put on his best smile as he stepped into the living room.

Lu Han was a neat and organized person. He had folded the blanket tidily and placed it at the end of the couch with pillows above it. There was a plate of assorted fruit slices on the kitchen counter along with chocolate chip cookies that were ready to be eaten. When Lu Han saw Minseok already dressed came from the bedroom, he smiled that bright smile to greet the smaller man.

“Hey, I’ve prepared the food,” he said as he walked to the kitchen area with Minseok followed closely behind. “You didn’t have that much though,” he added sheepishly.

Minseok rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve always had enough breakfast with apples and coffee. Although I think I have oatmeal somewhere if you want to,” he offered.

“Nah. It’s okay. Let’s eat, Minseok-ah,” Lu Han said as he sat beside the homeowner on the kitchen counter stool.

They ate their short breakfast silently. Lu Han struck a light conversation about what the other’s plan for today, and Minseok happily joined the chat. There was no awkwardness saved for Minseok’s lilting voice every time he got flustered. But Lu Han just smiled warmly not finding anything weird on him. When the doctor dropped him off in front of his lab, Minseok was left alone in the big room with a big smile on his face, pushing the urge to squeal. Until minutes later he actually squealed to himself. What a way to start the day.

 

* * *

 

It has been three months since Lu Han started visiting his house to crash on his couch. Minseok doesn’t really mind, in fact he often finds himself waiting for Lu Han to come to his apartment. They fall into a familiar routine together. They talk and get to know each other better every time they idly hang out in the living room. Lu Han started to prepare breakfast for them every time he sleeps over. And of course he gives free ride to the homeowner as gratitude.

The first time Lu Han brought groceries for Minseok’s house, the homeowner flustered and asked what the doctor was doing.

“You need to eat real food for breakfast, Minseok-ah,” Lu Han said simply.

“Apples and coffee are perfectly fine. I have oatmeal that I’ve never eaten and I bought a box of cereal for you. There are even three types of milk in the fridge and cartons of juice too,” Minseok rambled defensibly.

“I know and I’m thankful for that. You don’t have to do that, actually. But you still need a fair amount of protein in your breakfast. Not just carbohydrates and vitamins,” Lu Han explained.

“But _you_ don’t have to do this. I mean, buying groceries for me is a bit too much,” the shorter boy said in a small voice. He was thankful, really, but Lu Han had been too perfect for him lately, he didn’t know if he deserved this.

“No. _I’m_ a bit too much because I’ve been crashing on your place frequently for a month. It’s the least I could do for your hospitality. Please just let me do this as a thank you,” the young doctor insisted.

Minseok sighed. He had no words for Lu Han’s amazing personality. It only made him fell even harder for him. “Okay. But you’re always welcome in this house even if you don’t do this. I just want you to know that,” he gave an assuring smile to his wonderful friend which got returned with an even brighter smile. His heartbeat picked up so quickly and his insides felt all tingly.

“Thank you. Now, let me prepare for the breakfast.”

And this becomes a routine too. Sometimes Minseok helps the young doctor to prepare the breakfast. Every so often when he thinks about it, these kinds of scenes feel like they are in a loving relationship and they are acting so domestic to each other. Okay, now, now. Minseok really needs to calm down and back off a little. He doesn’t need to go down that road again. But he absolutely totally likes the feeling of having Lu Han around his house.

Eventually Minseok gives the young doctor his apartment code and spare key so Lu Han could come anytime he wants. As stupid as it sounds, Minseok is even saving up some of his money so he could buy a new single bed for Lu Han so the doctor could sleep even more comfortably in the study room. Yeah, Minseok is that enamored.

 

“Penny for your thought?” Chanyeol asks his lab mate.

Minseok doesn’t realize that he has been sighing for the past hour. He has finished his task for the day, and the reports have already been delivered to the ones that need it. He is absent-mindedly chewing the fried snacks that Lu Han had packed for him. Yes, he even packs snacks for them and Minseok really has no words to say how much he really loves the doe-eyed pediatric resident.

“Know that I’ve been rooting for you two all along.” Minseok stops munching and he looks with wide eyes at the tall man on one of the work desk.

_What the hell is this Dumbo talking about?_

Chanyeol continues, “If I had said that you two looked like boyfriends before, now you guys are surely a pair of newlywed husbands.”

The older cytotechnologist whines an incoherent sound because he doesn’t know what to say to that.

“I mean, he always picks you up whenever he’s finished his hour at the same time with you, he drops you off in front of our lab when his department wasn’t even on this floor, he asks to have lunch together, and he still comes to the lab from time to time on his break. He’s such a perfect husband,” Chanyeol adds.

Minseok whines another nonsense sound.

“What are you waiting for, hyung? You just need to ask him out,” Chanyeol says simply, as if it’s the _most_ , easiest thing in the world.

“Yes, he’s such a perfect person. But I don’t want to ruin what we are by asking him out. It’ll be too weird and out of nowhere. What if he’s not interested in me and things get awkward after? What if he just wants me to be friend and nothing more? What if he’s not even gay?” Minseok wonders the questions out loud. The list has been piled up ever since he had met Lu Han that day in this very room.

“You have to ruin what you have, because you guys don’t belong there. Ruin that friendzone and build a new one; which you would call a relationship—loving relationship. Trust me, it’s better there,” the tall man says to him.

“Easy for you to say. You and Baekhyun are made for each other. You have one mind of everything it’s almost scary. Neither of you are awkward to the other. Meanwhile me, I don’t even know if Lu Han is into guys,” Minseok sighs again for the hundredth time that day.

“Hyung, I’ve been convincing you that you two are perfect for each other. Have you seen the way he looks at you? There are stars, hyung, stars!”

“It’s just the way his eyes are. They are beautiful like that. It’s not really a thing that only reserved for me. And he’s so nice to everyone, doesn’t mean that he’s interested in any of them.”

“Maybe, but it’s worth a try, right? Just one question, the most important question of all before you’re jumping to ask him out. Is he interested in men or not? Then you could go getting frustrated from there,” Chanyeol says thoughtfully.

Minseok whines again. “I need a distraction,” he mumbles.

“Get a cat.”

“What.”

“Get a cat,” the younger repeats.

“I’m afraid of cats. And what’s that has to do with anything?” Minseok asks confused. He’s scared of cat. One had attacked him when he was younger and it scarred him, physically and mentally. Ever since then he could only look at cat in 2D, because despite his reluctance to touch a cat, he still thinks cats are cute.

“You said you need a distraction. Get a cat. Or a dog. A pet that you could take care of. Your mind would be shifted to think about the pet instead of your hopeless crush. Find a pet that you could cuddle, not like a fish or iguana or turtle or bird or frog or snake—you’re not in Harry Potter. And you could share your woe to your pet and they would listen,” Chanyeol rambles his reasoning to the elder.

The idea sounds crazy to him but he’s still thinking about it. If it will help him to distract his mind from Lu Han until he has the guts to ask him out, maybe getting a pet could be nice.

 

This Wednesday is his free day, and he doesn’t know what brings his feet to look around an animal shelter. There are so many cats and dogs that are waiting to be adopted. He’s thinking about getting a dog, but dogs need more attention and maintenance than cats. He’s afraid he won’t have time to walk the dog around with his work hour, and the sound of dog barking might disturb his neighboring units. But cats, he’s still a tad bit terrified of them.

But one kitten catches his eyes. It has been looking at him intently since he has stepped into the room. Behind one of the cage is a Norwegian Forest breed cat with white and spotted briquette fur. Its wide eyes and soft meow make Minseok approach the kitten.

“It’s a she,” says a tan and tall young man that looks after the place this hour. “She’s nine weeks old and healthy. Her mother’s owner put her up for adoption a week ago because there are too many cats in the house already. She has been trained too and very lovely.”

Minseok looks at the name tag that says _Jonginnie_ on the man’s chest. Jonginnie has a kind smile and the way he looks at the animals is the same way as a father looks at his children. It’s endearing and it makes Minseok trusts the young man’s words.

“Can I?” Minseok asks gesturing to the kitten.

Jonginnie nods and opens the cage then takes the cat into his arms. The kitten meows softly and snuggles herself in the young man’s chest. Minseok reaches a hand slowly to pet the fur on her head. He feels tingly at the soft and warm fur under his fingers. It’s not that scary because the kitten is obedient and likes to be petted. The small man smiles then continues to stroke her belly and below her neck. He can hear the kitten purrs, a clear sign that she likes it. The vibration under his fingers makes Minseok smiles even wider.

“I’m actually a little bit afraid of cats,” Minseok admits sheepishly. “But she’s so cute and sweet.”

“She is. And she doesn’t hate you, so you should be fine. Try to hold her,” Jonginnie holds the kitten out for the smaller man to take.

Minseok carefully wraps his fingers on her small furry body and holds her near his chest. He chuckles when she snuggles to him in his arms. He likes the small bundle of warmth in his arms, and he decides at that moment that he would take her home.

“I like her. Can I take her today?” he says to the worker.

“Sure. Are you bringing your own vehicle? We have carriage for you to bring her around, and you can buy her food in the store. You also need litter box and the filler. And maybe other necessities for her. Do you think you can bring them all at once?” Jonginnie asks.

“I took the bus here. But I can take a taxi home,” Minseok replies. “Could you give me directions of how to make my house kitten-friendly?”

“Sure,” the young worker says as he guides the small man to the front to give him the papers he needs to sign and directions for the new cat owner.

In half an hour, Minseok is out of the building with cat carriage and necessities and a big smile on his face as he calls for a taxi. He waves the shelter worker goodbye and thanks him before he goes home with his new little friend.

 

Thursday evening Lu Han comes to the lab to find Minseok when he knows the cytotechnologist has just finished his work for that day. He asks the shorter man if he’s ready to go home. Minseok nods and happily follows Lu Han to the car.

When the homeowner opens the door of his apartment, there’s a kitten waiting for him at the narrow hallway. Minseok runs up to her and greets the kitten by scratching her neck. There’s a soft meow and Lu Han is startled.

“Is that a cat?” the doctor asks.

Ah yes, Lu Han didn’t know he get a cat. What if he’s allergic to them? What if he’s afraid of cats like Minseok did? The smaller man belatedly considering these possibilities and he really doesn’t know how to react if Lu Han can’t be around cats. Because that would mean that the pediatric resident can’t come to his house again. And he knows he would definitely be sad if that happens.

“Yes. She just came home yesterday,” Minseok says in a small voice.

But Lu Han puts down his belongings onto the floor and reaches the small man and the small cat with quick steps. “Aww, she’s still a kitten. She’s so cute! What’s her name?” Lu Han is clearly happy and not at all allergic because he has wrapped his slender fingers to the kitten to lift her to level with his face. To this Minseok breathes a sigh of relief.

“I call her Tan, for her briquette fur,” the homeowner replies. He takes Lu Han’s forgotten belongings and walks to the living room to put them neatly near the couch. The doctor follows closely behind with a tiny ball of fur snuggling closer to his chest.

Lu Han sits down on the couch and starts scratching the tummy carefully. The kitten begins to purr which makes the doctor beams and coos at her. Meanwhile Minseok is checking the food and water bowl to see if she has eaten well. Apparently she has. Then he checks the litter box to clean it up.

“She’s so small. How old is she?” Lu Han says as he’s making funny faces at the cat.

“Around two months old.” He stares blankly at the twenty-seven years old doctor acting all adorable to the kitten. _His_ kitten. Something pleasant somewhat burning is starting to fill his heart.

“You’re so cute~” Lu Han coos and rocks the kitten in his arms softly. The little kitten is still kinda passive to the new human, but she’s not visibly struggling in his hold.

Lu Han is so lost in his world with Tan. And Minseok is so lost in the world where he watches the two adorable creatures being cute. After long minutes of being left off, Minseok comes back to earth. He can’t believe he’s being left off!

“Um, do you want to have dinner?” There is no answer, and Minseok feels sad instantly. “I’m hungry, so I’ll prepare dinner,” he huffs and gets up to the kitchen leaving the two alone.

The doctor doesn’t even answer or get up to help him like he usually does. Minseok sighs, but still he prepares dinner for two.

 

Weeks pass with Minseok’s new routine. Now he has a new family member to take care of. And one clingy doctor who can’t take his hands off of the said new family member.

He doesn’t know if it is a blessing to have the little kitten in his house. His prior purpose of getting a cat was to distract him from his crush on Lu Han. Oh, he’s distracted all right. But it’s really not helping when Lu Han always comes over to his house to meet and play with Tan. It’s too adorable of a sight for him to tell himself no from falling further to the young doctor.

The ridiculous part of his heart gets jealous. But he can’t really decide to whom he should be jealous of. Is it Lu Han for taking too much time with his Tan? Or is it Tan who takes away all of Lu Han’s attention for her alone. Otherwise Minseok is very jealous and Lu Han gets more and more adorable.

He tells Chanyeol about this, and all his colleague can say to this is, “Great. Now you have a kid together. Congratulations. The happy family is complete now.” And Minseok can only whine to this. Tan is far better and more adorable listener than him.

“Tan-ah, you like Lu Han, huh? I feel you,” he always says solemnly in every beginning of his usual monologue with the kitten.

The door opens. Enter Lu Han with his usual smile and gorgeous work outfit. And is that a big a scratching posts in his hand? What’s on that huge plastic bag?

“Tannie, Tannie~! Baba is coming to see you,” the other human greets. He puts on his indoor slippers after carefully setting his shoes aside in the rack.

_What the damn hell?_

“Who’s Baba?” Minseok mumbles in confusion. He looks at his friend getting all over the growing kitten.

“Me,” the doctor says simply with a grin. And then his attention is on the kitten again. “Do you miss me? I’ve been busy at work and couldn’t see you the last three days. I missed you so much.” Lu Han gives a kiss on the kitten’s small nose.

Minseok unconsciously pouts when Tan starts meowing enthusiastically. Apparently she likes Lu Han’s voice too, just like him. He cries on the inside at the sight in front of him, it’s too goddamn adorable.

“Why are you her Baba? She’s my kitten,” the smaller man mutters in small voice.

“Because I bring her these!” Lu Han pulls out a bag of treats from the plastic bag. There are other new toys and treats in the bag. He opens the packet and takes a handful of small treats to give to the kitten. Tan is happily taking them from the hand. “Good girl.”

“She had just finished her meal,” Minseok squints.

“Really? She has to eat more for her to grow up,” Lu Han says with heart-eyes.

“She’s going to get fat.”

“That’s good too. She’s going to be a fat-warm-soft cuddle buddy.” The taller man continues giving the small kitten more treats.

“Stop spoiling my kitty.”

Lu Han looks at the pouting boy. He’s visibly mad, but not his usual maddeningly cute self, and Lu Han retreats his hand regrettably. “Okay, um, sorry,” the doctor says and Minseok takes Tan to his lap again. He clears his throat before asking, “Uh, have you eaten dinner yet?”

Minseok nods. “There’s dinner for you on the table,” he nods to the dining table while stroking Tan’s fur softly, trying to distract himself.

“Thank you,” Lu Han smiles at him. And then he hugs the smaller man beside him, making the latter startled. “I miss you too, you know,” the doctor breathes out a sigh.

Minseok freezes in the hold, hands awkwardly on the kitten between them. He believes his heart stopped beating for a second there. But now he can hear the loud thumping in his chest when Lu Han breaks the hold. There is no secret that Lu Han is a clingy one, but when Lu Han hugs Minseok like that and saying things that make his inside twirls like that...

Lu Han comes back from the kitchen with plate in his hand. He sits down on the floor in front of the coffee table and Minseok joins him when Lu Han tugs him.

“How was your day, Minseok-ah? I couldn’t see you since yesterday. When I passed by the lab today, Chanyeol said you’ve clocked out early,” Lu Han starts.

“Um, yeah. I have an errand to do.” Minseok absent-mindedly plays with Tan’s paw.

“What errand?”

“I went to the animal shelter to ask if Tan had ever been vaccinated before. Turned out she hasn’t because before I took her she wasn’t supposed to get any. I have to find a vet though.”

“Really? I have a veterinarian friend from back in college. I’ll bring you to his clinic. When will you have time to go?” Lu Han asks in between his chewing. Apparently he’s liking the food. He’s always visibly pleased with Minseok’s cooking, even if it was moderate in Minseok’s honest opinion. Everybody knows Lu Han cooks better than him.

“I’m free this weekend,” he says, mind still dazed.

“What a chance. I have my vacation days too this weekend! Let me take you and Tan to my vet friend. I’ll come Saturday morning, okay?” Lu Han says excitedly.

“You don’t have to. Just give me the address. You should enjoy your vacation time when you can, instead of having me burdening you,” Minseok says politely.

Lu Han has finished his dinner and he turns to Minseok staring right into his eyes. It looks like he was hurt by the polite rejection. He knows Minseok means well though, but still. He sighs slowly. “Minseok-ah... how many times do you have to reject my offer in every first time I asked you?”

Minseok is surprised by the question. He doesn’t mean it like that and he doesn’t know that Lu Han feels hurt by his polite rejections. He always thinks that Lu Han offers him to do something just out of kindness, and it makes him slightly guilty to accept the offer immediately. “Sorry. I just don’t want to be a liability for you. I know how hard it is to have some free time with your schedule,” the smaller man says with tinge of guilt.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. Besides, I like you. And even if I have my free time, I don’t know what to do by myself at home. Might as well hang out with you, right?” Lu Han says airily, not noticing the widening eyes of the man beside him.

Minseok’s breath hitches and he’s not sure if his heart can race even faster. Did he hear it right? Lu Han likes him? Lu Han, the gorgeous doctor he has a huge crush on, likes him? His mind goes into blackout and the only thing he can blurt out is, “What?”

Lu Han furrows his eyebrows, but he still answers. “I—I said I like hanging out with you.”

Oh. _Oh._ Lu Han just likes his company, not Minseok, maybe not that way. He hangs his head low and mumbles shyly, “Me, too.”

 _Stupid. You’re getting ahead of yourself._ The pang in his heart is undeniable. But he still puts on his best smile. The smile whenever Lu Han is near. At this point he doesn’t even know if the smile is forced or not, nothing feels forced when it comes to Lu Han.

They continue their usual chattering until Lu Han decides that it’s time for him to go home. It’s not that late, and Lu Han doesn’t have to be at the hospital the next day till noon. They say their goodbye and see you later at the front door and Lu Han takes time to pet Tan who follows them to the door. And Minseok is glad to get away from the doctor this night, because he doesn’t know if he could handle being in close proximity of his house after that slip of words.

 

Days pass for the two of them with their usual busy schedule. Lu Han can’t even come to Minseok’s house at night to crash and decides to just pass out at the resident’s station. And Minseok can’t even go to eat proper lunch, saves from the snacks Chanyeol brings for the two of them. That’s how busy they are. Even Chanyeol often passes out on the desk and one time Baekhyun comes to see him just to see his boyfriend curls up on the chair with his head falls on the large desk. The prankster side of the geriatric nurse brings him to doodle on the tall man’s face with cute handwritten words and hearts and other cheesy stupid things with colorful marker (thankfully not permanent—he does’t even realize it until he finished his artwork).

Baekhyun leaves after snapping a picture and setting food at the table for his boyfriend and the lab mate to eat. Minseok just watches the couple with a small silent smile and stifled laughter.

“Say a word about this, I’ll find Lu Han and tell him about your hopeless crush on him in front of his patients and patients’ parents. Loudly. Imagine me screaming and all,” the nurse threatens in hissing voice. “Let’s see for how long he’s keeping his stupid face like this, okay, hyung?” he adds with a sweet smile.

Minseok can feel his arm-hairs stand up. _How could this absolute psycho be trusted with old people?_ That is the question he doesn’t dare to voice out loud, like forever. The small cytotechnologist just nods dumbly and keeps his promise, not wanting to cross with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol doesn’t even realize the doodle on his face until he’s out to pick up Baekhyun at the nurse station after their work done for the day. The tall man can’t even be angry at his boyfriend because the look on Baekhyun’s smiling puppy face is so precious to him. At least Minseok can witness the whole laughter of geriatric nurses—and some patients who know Baekhyun and Chanyeol well.

Minseok clocks out and heads home alone, he can’t wait to tell Tan about this. At home he realizes how much he misses Lu Han. But Han doesn’t come that night. He can’t wait for Saturday to come, because he knows the doctor always keeps his promise.

And Saturday comes and Minseok wakes up with a painful headache and sore throat. He has been sneezing since yesterday, but he ignores it, thinking that it’s just that time of the season. The weather has been wacky lately. And he doesn’t realize it until he feels his neck and forehead to find the abnormal heat he’s having. _Ugh._

He searches for his phone to text Lu Han to cancel their—er, date? No. Appointment? He can’t even think straight. He clicks send after typing out _“Hey Han, I’m sorry but I think we should cancel for today.”_

Minseok huffs in the verge of crying because the pain is all over him. Not long after, his phone is ringing. He answers in croaky voice, “Hello?”

“Hey, Minseok? What happened? Why are we cancelling today?” come Lu Han’s voice on the other line.

“Uh, yeah,” he clears his nasal voice, “I don’t think I can go today. I’m sick.”

“Hold up. What kind? Did you catch on a virus? Are you in pain? Where? You didn’t get into any accident, right?” the doctor says in a worrying tone. There’s shuffling on the other side of the line.

“No, it’s nothing. It’s probably just a one-day fever. Don’t worry. I’ll get better tonight after resting for the day. We could go tomorrow if you’re not busy or anything,” he offers and still hoping he could make it tomorrow.

“I’m coming over,” Lu Han says shortly. And the line goes dead, leaving Minseok’s futile attempt to refuse politely goes dead with it.

He closes his eyes, giving in to sleep.

He doesn’t know how many minutes pass when he wakes up once again with a feeling of cold hand on his burning forehead. He opens his eyes to see his object of affection so close to his face. He’s blinking rapidly, trying to ignore the hard beating of his heart.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, but you need this.” Lu Han hands the medicine for him to take and a glass of warm water. Minseok takes them willingly. “You should rest more, okay? I’ll prepare for your meal,” the doctor says with soft voice. There’s a meow in his room. Lu Han must’ve opened Tan’s cage she was sleeping in that night. Minseok nods before closing his eyes again.

An hour later, Lu Han comes to his room again with a bowl of steaming chicken and corn congee and a glass of warm lime water. Minseok wakes up and forces himself to sit down on the bed. He reaches for the spoon but Lu Han is quicker. He pouts but the latter just prods him to be fed. He doesn’t even have any energy to say that he’s not a child. Tan has climbed up on the bed and positions herself on Minseok’s lap, giving her warmth to the small man.

He lies down again after finishing his meal. Lu Han puts a bottle of sports drink for Minseok to drink later and tucks him to bed. He takes Tan with him and goes to the living room, letting Minseok rests by himself. Thoughts swarm his mind about how good Lu Han is as he takes care of him, but Minseok can worry and drown himself later with happiness after he finishes his dreaming.

When he wakes up again, it’s already dark outside. He’s feeling the sweater he’s wearing to sleep has been drenched in sweat. He groans because _ick_. He feels like absolute crap. Minseok gets up and pulls another sweater from his closet and heads up to bathroom for a warm shower.

Lu Han is in the living room watching some drama while Tan curls up beside him, and when he spots Minseok he asks, “What are you doing?”

The smaller man lets himself to be manhandled by the doctor checking on him. “I’m fine, Han. I need to take a shower. I told you I’ll get better by the night,” Minseok says in nasal voice and a weak smile.

The doctor retreats and nods to him. “Okay. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

When Minseok looks at his reflection on the mirror he wants to scream and cry. If he feels like crap, he looks like absolute shit, hair sticks up everywhere, traces of snot and drool on his face, dark circles and eye-bags, with his cheeks and nose flushing red. This is just so great. And Lu Han has seen him in this kind of state. _So great._ He wants to take his nonexistent stock of gasoline and just burn everything including himself. He settles with cleaning himself up though, and maybe cries silently in the running shower.

Minseok goes back to living room after feeling better about himself—even though he’s still flushing red in the face. He cried himself enough anyway, so no fear because apparently Lu Han is still here. And that alone makes him feel a whole lot lighter and better albeit a little guilty. Lu Han is in the kitchen finishing his cooking for dinner. Tan who senses his owner coming to the living room retreats from the kitchen to accompany Minseok on the couch. The small man welcomes her by happily scratching behind her ears and she purrs on his lap.

Lu Han comes to the living room with plates of dinner in his hands and after he set the coffee table he sits on the floor. “Are you feeling better? Your fever has gone down but what about your headache? Any nausea?” the doctor asks with concern.

“Yes, I’m fine, Doctor Lu,” Minseok answers with a teasing and shy smile. “Thank you for today. I’m sorry for cancelling on our uh—arrangement.”

“Don’t worry about it. We can go tomorrow—or anytime when you feel a lot better,” Lu Han answers with his usual easy smile, crinkles and all. “Now, first thing first. Let’s eat dinner!”

They eat dinner with their usual chattering. Minseok tells Lu Han about Chanyeol and Baekhyun and what happened in the geriatric nurse station two days ago, amusing the doctor. He also tells Lu Han about Tan who miraculously jumped around like a frog out of nowhere like she was possessed or something when he was writing a report he took home nights ago. And other pieces of stories he finds interesting.

“I can’t believe I’m gone like for, what, four days and I’ve missed out this much,” Lu Han pouts.

Minseok doesn’t know what to reply to that. He’s missing Lu Han too, but he’s here now, and he has taken care of him when he’s sick. Call him a selfish ungrateful asshole but he’s far too happy to be sad about Lu Han missing out on things. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you have stories to tell too. What about your cute patients that adore you like you’re an angel or something? Tell me about them,” Minseok says in attempt to cheer the doctor up.

And Lu Han launches to tell about his little patients’ adorable antics. One of the patients drew him a picture of all kinds of dumplings and steamed buns, which coincidentally are his favorite food from his home country. He tells Minseok how proud he was when he hanged the picture up on his corkboard in the resident’s room. One girl, a seven-year-old, asked the young doctor to dance with her in front of the nurse station, and the nurses, parents and other patients were all rooting for them. There were lots happened with Lu Han too. Minseok finds himself smiling fondly at the stories Lu Han tells him. Lu Han is always a wonderful doctor who’s magical with children in Minseok’s eyes, and he believes the impression won’t ever be changed.

After they clean up the table, they watch some night show together. Minseok snoozes off shortly on the couch, while Lu Han sits on the floor in front of him.

When he drifts off from sleep in midnight, he doesn’t know Lu Han ends up sleeping with his head on the couch, face is so close to Minseok. This close Minseok can count Lu Han’s eyelashes, he can see all the details on Lu Han’s face he’s too afraid to see closely before in his conscious state, his pouty lips when he’s not snoring, his soft honey brown hair... Slowly Minseok reaches for the hair and strokes him gently, cautious of waking him up.

“Thank you for always taking care of me,” the smaller man whispers softly. “I don’t know what I’ve ever done to deserve you. I don’t know if I could fall for you even harder than this.” Minseok sighs softly and goes silent for a brief minute before waking the taller man up so that he can sleep comfortably on the couch. Minseok tucks Lu Han back to sleep before putting Tan in her cage for the night and turning off the light then retreating to his bedroom.

Morning comes and Lu Han is chipper as usual. Minseok helps him to prepare for breakfast. Their usual routine repeats itself, except for the nonexistent work hour for the day. Apparently Lu Han isn’t even on call for this weekend.

“Do you think we could go to the vet today?” Lu Han asks in the middle of the morning omelet.

“Sure. I know I’m not sick anymore.” Minseok’s voice has gone from the heavy-stuffy-nasal he put up with yesterday. His throat is still a little bit scratchy, but after another glass of Lu Han’s lime water, he believes he can deal with it for today.

“Really? Great! And maybe we could go to some cat café together! I know this one place with great ambience and many cat toys that we can play with Tan. I mean, she may get stressed after her first vaccination, so we should give her comforting happiness and all that,” Lu Han says enthusiastically.

 _Hold on._ Is that an invitation for a date? They never hang out outside of the hospital and Minseok’s house. And Lu Han is asking him to go together to some café—sure it’s with Tan, and it’s a cat café, but still. He ends up agreeing and thinks that this is for Tan, _this is for Tan_. Yeah, right.

Lu Han drives them to the vet and when they get there he’s greeted by a young doctor with cute dimple on his right cheek. Lu Han and Dr. Yixing talk animatedly in other language—Minseok assumes it’s Chinese, and he doesn’t even try to understand a thing they’re saying. He kinda feels like Tan who always sits around cutely while her two favorite humans are talking when she doesn’t even know what the two are saying. But no, Minseok refuses to think that Tan doesn’t understand everything Minseok or Lu Han are saying to her. Tan is smart, she has figured everything out, that little cute kitty.

“Hey, you must be Minseok,” Yixing holds a hand out for the smaller man to take with a warm smile. “And this little beauty must be Tan,” he says before petting the kitten on the head. Tan curls up even tightly in Minseok’s hold. She must’ve had a feeling about this kind of atmosphere. See? Tan is smart.

But Yixing is gentle and Minseok trusts him, kinda reminds him of Lu Han when he interacts with his patients. Two shots after, Tan is visibly burned out, but Lu Han takes it upon himself to give the little fighter some treats for being a good kitty.

They say their goodbye and Minseok thanks the veterinarian for today. Yixing cheerfully says how happy he is after seeing Minseok and winks at him subtly for a promise of see you until next time. Minseok gets flustered, doesn’t really know how to react when a handsome lad winks at him with that gorgeous dimpling smile.

When they get to the cat café, they are disappointed that they can’t bring their own cat inside. “I didn’t know we can’t take our cat inside. Safety reasons and all,” Lu Han says while pouting apologetically. “I guess we should go to another place. We can just bring Tan inside a coffee shop or somewhere else quiet in her carriage.”

Minseok wants to refuse the offer, but he remembers how put off Lu Han when he’s denied by him. So he settles with a small nod and a smile. They go to a café slash bookstore, which is kinda Minseok’s realm. It’s a quiet place with familiar decoration of common room that’s good for reading. The smaller man lights up a thousand-watt smile, and Lu Han is pleased.

Lu Han asks the café owner if he could get the cat out of the carriage and promises she won’t do anything to disturb other customers or the place, and the owner happily agrees, she even offers them the quiet corner on the second floor where they could sit down on comfortable couch. Minseok spends his time browsing for books on the shelf near their seat, while Lu Han is watching him with Tan on his lap. True enough, Tan refuses to make any disturbance because she’s still bummed out from her first visit to the vet earlier. She just wants to curl up in one of her favorite places in the world, Lu Han’s lap—the other being Minseok’s lap and a small area in the kitchen where the sun radiating the floor from the window.

Minseok loses himself briefly until he realizes how this kinda situation looks like. But if this is a date, he must’ve been a lousy date because he’s been neglecting Lu Han to deal with his cat while he’s having fun by himself. The more he thinks about it the guiltier he feels. But Lu Han still beams at him whenever Minseok strikes up a small conversation to say his gratefulness toward the doctor, so Minseok starts to pay more attention to him by chatting up more, accompanied by the cups of coffee they ordered before.

They go back to Minseok’s place after Minseok purchasing five new books and the sun is starting to set for the day. The whole ride home he keeps going back to the lingering question in his mind, is this a date, is this a _date_ , IS THIS A DATE??!

Lu Han follows him to the living room and he’s just standing there, in front of Minseok.

“If you’re wondering if this is a date, I can say for myself that I hope it is. And if you agree with me, there’s one more thing I’ve been wanting to do,” Lu Han says. And he’s shy. Why is he being all shy and adorable when Minseok is feeling like choking?

“W—what is it?” Minseok whispers in a very tiny voice.

“This.”

And that’s all the warning before Lu Han leans closer to give a soft kiss on the lips. It’s brief and feather-like. Too quick for both of their liking. But they regret nothing. Because it’s been too-goddamn-long awaited. And here comes the confession. Cue all the blushing and weak-in-the-knees feeling.

“I’ve heard you, you know. Last night, before you woke me up, I heard your whisper. You don’t know how elated I was, and I’ve been wanting to just kiss you right there to say that I feel the same and to make sure that I wasn’t dreaming. I wasn’t dreaming, right?” Lu Han asks in hopeful tone.

“You aren't dreaming,” Minseok answers still in his very tiny voice, mostly to himself. He’s afraid at this point only Tan can hear him squeaking.

“Good. Because I’ve always been holding myself back from asking you out, afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same.”

Now _that_ is the most ridiculous thing Minseok’s ever heard. To think that his friends always point him out about being too obvious about his crush on the doctor.

“ _I_ thought you wouldn’t take interest on me. I have like this huge crush on you since day one, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun always give me hell for that whenever I looked like a lovesick puppy. Here I thought you’re the doctor,” Minseok mumbles in small voice. He doesn’t even know the words he’s spouting; he just wants to let some of them all out.

“I guess I’m more oblivious than I thought I am,” Lu Han sighs apologetically. “I mean, who wouldn’t fall for you? You’re so cute and adorable, even more than Tan sometimes. You have this cute signature smile where it’s a little lopsided and gummy and your tiny teeth showing up. And when you’re somehow getting flustered or blushing, I just want to tuck you into my pocket and keep you safe from anything bad in this world. You in those oversized sweaters really didn’t help me to stop thinking about you. And when I caught you talking to Tan, I don’t have the word for what I’m feeling inside seeing you being so ado—”

Minseok is blushing furiously and he wants to stop Lu Han from talking about him like that, because he’s too embarrassed to hear it all. So he kisses the taller man to cut him off from his rambling. Lu Han lets out a tiny cute gasp of surprise before he returns the kiss.

“Don’t cut me off on this, but I like you Minseok-ah. For a long time,” Lu Han says after the kiss(es) breaks.

“Oh yeah? I’m in love with you, for how long I don’t even remember anymore,” Minseok deadpans. He doesn’t know where the encouragement comes from for him to say things like this so boldly.

“Really? I’m glad, because I love you too,” the doctor says before he closes their distance once again.

Now the cat’s out of the carriage and she starts rubbing his head on Minseok’s foot trying to get their attention, and maybe trying to understand what his owner is doing with his face all over her other favorite man like that, they just laugh at the whole ridiculousness and cheesiness hanging on the air that night.

 

* * *

**Epilogue**

 

Next Saturday, 7 AM in the morning, Lu Han shows up on his door after ringing the doorbell with a big smile and _what are those suitcases and boxes doing in the frickin’ hallway?_

“I got kicked out of my apartment,” Lu Han announces.

“When?” Minseok is very sleepy but very alert of the strangeness happening right before his eyes.

“After I cancelled the contract yesterday,” he says with his broad chest puffing out, like it’s something to be proud of.

_THIS IS RIDICULOUS._

So yeah, apparently today is moving day.

 

They are kissing in the bedroom after the long task of moving Lu Han’s ridiculously-too-many possessions to the apartment. It turns out Minseok doesn’t need to buy a new bed after all. He needs to buy a new bookshelf because Lu Han’s collection of heavy medical books and journals are really begging for a glamorous place to stay.

They are kissing and kissing and Minseok ends up being straddled on the bed, Lu Han is on top of him. And then in the midst of soft moaning, comes soft meowing. Tan has come into the bedroom casually because they forgot to close the freaking door.

“Just let her be. Why didn’t you close the door anyway?” Lu Han huffs in exasperation when Minseok breaks the kiss.

“Shut up, Lu Han. It’s a habit. And stop tainting our kitten’s innocence. Without you knowing, she could be plotting on her grand revenge by being the most innocent cock-blocker for you for the rest of your life. So treat her right,” Minseok says before releases himself off of Lu Han. He gets up to take the kitten away from the not-so-innocent atmosphere of the room.

Halfway back through the door, Minseok is surprised and flushing because... there Lu Han is. On the bed. Gone are the clothes and not a single thread on him. Totally naked. The lights are off, save for the bedside lamp being the only one illuminating Lu Han’s face. With a greasy come-hither smirk Minseok doesn’t even know the soon-to-be doctor for children could pull off.

What did he get himself into?

Oh well.

He closes the door behind him and goes to his boyfriend anyway.

 

* * *

 END

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fyuh~ Thank you for the reading. Point out my mistakes so I could fix 'em please :D Have a great day!


End file.
